


暖阳

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 高文拨下他脸上的头发，接着拉着兰斯洛特的手开始跑。他忽略掉依旧残留的眩晕感，拉着兰斯洛特的手越跑越快。“快点，我们要赶在莫德雷德赶到前去下一个地方大闹一场！”他们都听见莫德雷德愤怒的喊叫。兰斯洛特迈开长腿，现在是他拉着高文在跑了。
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 3





	暖阳

**Author's Note:**

> 应该算是《冷雨》的后续

高文坐在咖啡馆外面的木桌上，前面放着杯还在冒气的咖啡。

他翘着腿，脚上的皮鞋擦得锃亮，一缕穿过枝叶的阳光倾泻在肩头。他戴着顶礼帽，遮住了脑后的绷带。

兰斯洛特正在咖啡馆里讨债，半条街只能看到他高文一个活人。他像是个初入伦敦的游客，正不分时机地趁着难得的好天气欣赏街景。里面闹出的动静不小，一个人影打横着撞上高文身侧的玻璃，引得他微微皱眉。

机车的轰鸣声由远及近，他不用看都知道是莫德雷德的哈雷。

亚瑟让兰斯洛特跟着高文去讨债，却让莫德雷德给他们收拾烂摊子。这事着实有趣，因此高文一大早就带走了兰斯洛特，就为了能让他闹得更尽兴些。亚瑟会乐于看他这么干的，也乐于看莫德雷德跳脚的模样。

他妹妹穿着小靴子，几步后“啪”地把手掌拍在桌子上。但高文有先见之明，咖啡已经被他拿在了手里。莫德雷德金发凌乱，显然是匆忙甩开手下自己先赶来的。

一张四脚座椅应景地破门而出，玻璃稀里哗啦碎了一地。

莫德雷德捂着脸坐到高文对面的位子上，看上去生无可恋。尽管得罪了潘德拉贡家的人都没有好下场，可一大早就在这种地方把事情闹这么大未免太过分了。看看，那还有不要命的人在用手机拍呢。莫德雷德只希望他们别报警，她当真不喜欢和条子们打交道。

“你啊！”她抱着手臂，几乎是横眉立眼，“就不能管管他、让他收敛点儿吗？！”

高文把杯子放在桌上，从帽子下无辜地看着她:“我可是差点就没命了啊。”

女人一时语塞，她比谁都清楚高文当时是个什么鬼样子。虽然说和那条狂犬搞到一起完全是她哥哥自己的主意，但这不代表她希望他死去。她不是摩根那疯婆子，潘德拉贡家唯一该活着的那个大概就是高文了。可莫德雷德依旧气不过，她抢过高文的咖啡，怎么喝进去就怎么喷出来。

“你是恋糖癖吗？！喝咖啡放这么多糖，体脂率早就爆炸了吧！”

高文嗜甜如命、夜里畏寒的事在潘德拉贡家早就不是什么秘密了。莫德雷德是亚瑟对外宣传的继承人，她和高文年龄相仿、又都是金发，被绑匪弄混也情有可原。亚瑟不肯妥协，摩根歇斯底里。他们花了三天时间才找回高文，那孩子受了太多罪，又害了场几乎把一辈子的药都吃完的大病。摩根昼夜不分地抱着自己的儿子，生怕他又被人抢走。亚瑟已经带走了莫德雷德，还差点让死神带走了高文。

这件事后来没人再提过，而摩根对亚瑟的恨意却越来越深。她诅咒高文，死亡是从潘德拉贡家解脱的唯一途径。

甜味在莫德雷德嘴里挥散不去，高文在白咖啡里加了过分多的方糖。可片刻后苦味又开始弥漫，甜蜜终究无法盖住苦涩。这滋味就如同高文本人，再甜蜜灿烂的外表，也掩盖不住他被腐蚀而发苦的内里。

他们被近在咫尺的碎裂声吓了一跳，失控的兰斯洛特举着咖啡馆的老板，把人从店里直接扔过兄妹俩的桌子。

高文理了理衣服站起身，莫德雷德看上去已经怒不可遏。

兰斯洛特花了些时间才让自己平静下来，他面颊和指节上都带着血，衣服前襟皱成一团。那张好看的脸上一片空白，几缕头发被血黏在上面。

莫德雷德用涂着黑色甲油的手指狠戳着他的胸口，但不可逾越的身高差让她的气势几乎荡然无存。高文似笑非笑地站在一边，没有阻止自己妹妹的行为。

“我说你啊！知道不知道善后的人要收拾多大的烂摊子啊？！你懂什么叫收敛吗？我们是让你去讨债！不是让你去拆迁！！”

被吼的大个子局促不安地看了旁边的高文一眼，他发狂过后，总是习惯性地去看高文，就好像对方才是什么背后主使。很长一段时间，大家都以为兰斯洛特脖子上的链子在高文手里，直到他被压在床上打破了头。

不过高文自己从来没这么想过。驯服兰斯洛特是一件可笑至极的事，温柔谦逊的那个是兰斯洛特，狂躁失控的那个同样也是。但不可否认，他喜欢兰斯洛特犯错时第一个想到他，更喜欢他无辜失措地寻求他庇护的神情。他是潘德拉贡家的狂犬不假，却只认高文一个人。

莫德雷德对哥哥名义上的男朋友没了脾气，摇摇头去查看咖啡馆的一地狼藉。

高文拨下他脸上的头发，接着拉着兰斯洛特的手开始跑。他忽略掉依旧残留的眩晕感，拉着兰斯洛特的手越跑越快。

“快点，我们要赶在莫德雷德赶到前去下一个地方大闹一场！”

他们都听见莫德雷德愤怒的喊叫。兰斯洛特迈开长腿，现在是他拉着高文在跑了。


End file.
